


Ирландские старцы

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Predator Series
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Postpartum Depression, Psychological Drama, Xenophilia, Yautja
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: На пенсии, в одиночестве и в депрессии герои найдут в себе силы воспрянуть духом. А если не найдут, подросшие потомки бросят все дела и устремятся на помощь!





	Ирландские старцы

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам повести Skjelle "От звезды до звезды" - http://archiveofourown.org/works/2299376/chapters/5057630
> 
> Написано для команды ФБ-2017 ОЗДЗ, продолжение памятной заявки про бравую троицу на пенсии из рассказа «И охотник вернулся с холмов» https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354407

Мы седые ирландские старцы,  
Мы сидим на холме и пердим,  
Тебе стукнуло сто, мне сто двадцать,  
Но в обиду себя не дадим!..

«Irish Ёрш»

 

— Эммм… знаете, миз Циммель, в одиночку я туда не полезу.

Моложавый туршк в почти безупречном бизнес-сьюте опасливо попятился к глайдеру. Укрывшись в спасительной тени корабля, покосился на комм-браслет и малость дрогнувшим голосом заявил:

— Соцслужба и гвардия на подлете. С этими бравыми ребятами — куда угодно. Без них — увольте.

Его спутница, высокая сухопарая дама неопределенно-зрелых лет, раздраженно переступила с ноги на ногу, едва не потеряв равновесие. Острые каблучки высоких туфель глубоко увязали в мягкой почве, пронизанной тысячью корешков.

Серебристый глайдер неприкаянно торчал посреди огромного пространства медленно колышущегося под ветром лилового блюграсса. В северном направлении вздымался поросший лесом внушительный горный кряж. На юге долина резко обрывалась в переливающийся золотым и оранжевым простор океана Эйрики. На скалистом уступе поблескивал огромными окнами трехъярусный дом причудливой архитектуры, чьи плавные линии разбивались внезапными острыми изломами.

Свежо и остро пахло солоноватой морской свежестью и прелостью увядающей травы. Налетевший бриз растрепал белокурые волосы женщины и настойчиво подергал конец модного вентурского шарфа.

— Вот и они, — с явственным облегчением выдохнул туршк, поправляя съехавшую на затылок традиционную плоскую шапочку пунцового цвета. — Видите, миз Циммель, совсем немного ждать пришлось. Всего каких-то четверть часа…

Безупречно голубое небо перечеркнули два расплывающихся инверсионных следа. Лихо нырнув вниз, глайдеры совершили посадку. Первым изящно сел оливково-черный с гербом правоохранительной гвардии Эйрики на борту. Следом в полегший под воздушной струей блюграсс увесисто плюхнулась белая машина, украшенная медицинскими символами рас Второго сектора.

— Подкрепление прибыло. Можно наконец сдвинуться с места? — голос миз Циммель был исполнен терпения, бесконечного, как Галактика, и токсичного, как яд пандорского арахнида. — Поражаюсь, Мирфлюк, почему вы не вызвали на помощь целую бригаду быстрого реагирования с тактическим вооружением? Вы вообще дали себе труд ознакомиться с досье? Там ясно и четко указано: мы имеем дело с одним-единственным человеком. Престарелым, впавшим в маразм и нуждающимся в социальной поддержке.

Она дернула острым подбородком и решительно направилась к блюстителям.

— Поправочка. Мы имеем дело с дряхлым и наверняка свихнувшимся на всю голову ветераном, — буркнул в безупречно прямую спину удаляющейся дамы Мирфлюк.

Сунув руку в карман, туршк извлек надорванную упаковку туковых палочек. С тоской глянул на нее и торопливо затолкал обратно. Палочки не помогут. Тут позарез необходим психостимулятор покрепче. Но не лезть же на виду у проблемной клиентки за спасительным блистером. Ведь непременно же настрочит кляузный мейл боссу, и тогда — храни нас пресвятые небеса.

Обреченно вздохнув, туршк смахнул с брюк цепкие колючки блюграсса и поплелся за миз Циммель. Та бурно общалась с командиром гвардейцев и выбравшимися из глайдера медиками, указывая на дом. Над ее комм-браслетом возникали и пропадали голопроекции документов, подтверждающих ее полномочия. Старший из соцслужбы, выслушав, согласно кивнул. Пятеро блюстителей, выстроившись в неровную шеренгу и топча блюграсс тяжелыми ботинками, решительно направились к дому.

Медработники шустро выволокли из недр глайдера портативное гравикресло и пристроились вторым эшелоном. Миз Циммель и влачившийся на незримом буксире туршк символизировали команду тылового прикрытия.

Эдаким боевым порядком они преодолели сотню шагов, когда в лиловых волнах зарослей мелькнула расплывчатая, неуловимая глазом тень. Черный призрак в ослепительном, безжалостно выжигающем сетчатку полуденном солнце. Спустя мгновение силуэт возник справа, против солнца, выбрасывая длинную, вроде как многосуставчатую руку в агрессивном замахе.

Как в кадрах старинного слоу-мо, Мирфлюк успел разглядеть распяленные челюсти-мандибулы, налитые яростью глубоко посаженные глаза и промельк искр на широком лезвии нацеленного прямиком на незваных гостей копья.

«Нас ведь предупреждали, — заслабший коленями туршк рухнул ничком, прикрывая голову ладонями. Шапочка слетела, повиснув на стеблях блюграсса. — Говорили, не суйтесь туда без серьезной огневой поддержки. Но этой кошмарной женщине все нипочем. Пусть теперь сама расхлёбывает! Как хочет, так и договаривается с бешеным Охотником. Если он ее сразу в клочки не порвет».

Над головой упруго вжикнуло. Опомнившиеся блюстители тактически рассыпались и открыли шквальный огонь из игольников и парализаторов. Яутжа растворился в раскаленном жарком мареве, возник далеко за спинами людей и беззвучно заревел, запрокидывая огромную башку в ореоле спутанных дредов. Ударом сердца позже он вихрем пронесся впритык с блюстителями, сиганул через гравикресло — один из медиков заорал и упал — и бесследно исчез. Гвардейцы азартно палили по малейшему движению в траве. Троица врачей предусмотрительно укрылась за креслом, врубив энергощит. Прильнувший к земле Мирфлюк трясся, взывая к духам предков и не зная, что хуже — угодить под случайный разряд или стать трофеем непредсказуемого Хищника?

Миз Циммель неколебимо стояла посреди хаоса, ткнув руки в бока и скептически хмурясь. Когда не задетый ни единым выстрелом яутжа, потрясая копьем, возник на соседнем пригорке, она свирепо рявкнула:

— Это проекция! Вы слепые, что ли?..

Озадаченно посвистывал ветер. Малость оконфузившиеся гвардейцы (больше привыкшие иметь дело с туристами и курортниками, злоупотребившими местным алкоголем), перекликаясь по рации, выбрались из укрытий и стянулись кольцом. Устроивший переполох Охотник исчез, на прощание сделав в сторону незваных гостей угрожающий выпад.

Самое подходящее время для переговоров, подумал туршк, выпутываясь из цепкой травы, подбирая шапочку и смиряясь с тем, что новехонький сьют безнадежно испорчен.

— Мистер Далине! — блюститель врубил нашлемные динамики в режиме громкой связи. Усиленный голос пролетел над травяным морем, отразился от белых с искрой стен молчаливого дома. — Мистер Далине, это полиция! С нами представители социального комитета! И, эээ…

— Юридический консультант консорциума «Тирошия», — скромно подсказал Мирфлюк.

— Говорите вежливо и спокойно, — дополнил старший из соцработников. — Ни в коем случае не провоцируйте его на негативную реакцию.

— Мистер Далине, мы хотим поговорить! — настойчиво воззвал в тягучую, душную пустоту коп. — Нам нужно задать вам несколько вопросов!

— Спрашивайте.

Мирфлюк, испытывавший непреодолимое желание укрыться за спиной миз Циммель, так толком и не понял, где во время краткой перестрелки укрывался владелец дома. Возможно, в его комм-браслете имелся портативный генератор стеллс-режима. Или за долгие годы он безупречно овладел искусством скрытного перемещения.

Теперь он появился шагах в двадцати от их отряда. Некогда высокий и широкоплечий, с годами словно усохший и страдающий жутким искривлением позвоночника мужчина-землянин. Левой рукой он опирался на эргономичную палку-костыль с блестящей рукоятью.

Никогда еще Мирфлюк не сталкивался с людьми, настолько ветхими днями и потрепанными жизнью. Было невозможно смотреть на мистера Далине без внутреннего содрогания и отвращения. Его лицо смахивало на трехмерный снимок особо опасной планеты — перекошенное, обвислое, изрезанное морщинами и вмятинами. Да, старость повсюду почтенна и уважаема, но на Туршкии она благообразна и внушает младшему поколению трепет. А это просто ходячий кошмар какой-то. Никакая биоревитализация и косметическая коррекция не спасут. Как он вообще умудряется самостоятельно удерживаться на ногах — или у него под одеждой экзоскелет? На какой космической помойке он отыскал тряпки, которые напялил на себя — жеваные, драные и триста лет тому вышедшие из моды?

Массивная фигура яутжа нарисовалась за спиной Далине. Теперь, в боковом солнечном освещении и при определенной внимательности, туршк заметил слабое мерцание визуальных помех на острых кромках доспехов Охотника.

— Ну? — хрипло поторопил Далине. — Кстати, напоминаю. Эта земля является суверенной территорией Найхави.

— Согласно договору, заключенному компанией «Далине-Вебер» с управляющей земельной корпорацией Приморской провинции Эйрики, таковая область признается независимой провинцией Найхави только в случае постоянного нахождения в ее пределах официально признанного уроженца и гражданина Пояса Ятранги, — четко и сухо отбарабанил гвардеец. — Кроме того, заключавшая договор компания «Далине-Вебер» была ликвидирована, а подписанные ею договоры аннулированы. Из-за попустительства одного из управляющих, ныне уличенного в злоупотреблении полномочиями и отрешенного от должности, от вас не требовали заключить новый договор... Однако эта проблема легко разрешима, если вы позволите нам увидеться с проживающим здесь представителем Найхави.

Жутковатая физиономия Далине исказилась в приступе нервного тика. Он дернулся в попытке обернуться, понял, что это не поможет, и судорожно мотнул головой. Волосы его, некогда темные, теперь сделались непонятного, белесо-стального цвета.

— Сайнжа на охоте, — скрипуче выговорил Далине. — Его... он скоро вернется.

Внушительный силуэт яутжа за его спиной поблек, выцветая, выпадая из реальности.  
В дело включился представитель соцслужб:

— Мистер Далине, за последние два года вы пропустили все профилактические осмотры, не продлили страховку и отказались от дистанционного мониторинга. Ваши кураторы испытывает нешуточную тревогу по поводу вашего психологического состояния и здоровья. В столь почтенном возрасте недопустимо пребывать в постоянном одиночестве, — голос врача стал увещевающим, словно он обращался к малому ребенку. — Первичный осмотр и пара несложных тестов не займут много времени и...

— И ты наконец перестанешь удерживать в заложниках моего Руди! — звонко и зло выкрикнула миз Циммель. Далине подслеповато уставился на нее, сгорбился и сделал шажок назад, ошарашенно пробормотав:

— Р-ронда?

— Она самая, — подтвердила миз Циммель. — Что ж, все эти годы ты успешно отсиживался в своем логове, но всему есть пределы. Моему терпению — тоже, — она свирепо зыркнула на Мирфлюка, намекая, что высокооплачиваемому консультанту неплохо бы отработать щедрое жалование.

— Претензия миз Циммель в установленном порядке рассмотрена Арбитражем второй ступени по этике и моральным конфликтам, а также коллегией Эйрики по опеке и попечительству, — зачастил туршк. — Вынесенный Арбитражем вердикт обязывает вас, мистер Далине, в кратчайшие сроки пройти психологическую экспертизу второй и третьей степеней, совмещенную со стандартной процедурой оценки индекса физического здоровья. Принимая во внимание ваши обстоятельства и, эээ, проявляя уважение к вашим былым заслугам, необходимые специалисты прибыли вместе с нами, — он морально укрепился, переходя к наиболее тяжкому моменту своего краткого заявления: — Независимо от результатов экспертизы, вам предписано немедленно передать службе социальной опеки Эйрики насильственно удерживаемого вами Рудольфа Вебера, гражданина Берлина-3.

— Ронда, — тихо и тяжело выдохнул старик. — Почему именно сейчас? Прошло почти двадцать лет — где ты была все это время?

— Там, где вы меня бросили — на Тау Кита! — огрызнулась Ронда Циммель. Сотворенная искусством пластических хирургов моложавость миз Циммель словно осыпалась со лба и скул мелкой пылью, выдавая ее истинный возраст. — Вы рвались спасать Фузию, уволокли Руди за собой — и десять лет отделывались краткими мейлами. Конечно, я ведь не вписывалась в ваше общество чокнутых искателей экстрима! Мы с Руди могли быть счастливы, но вам-то на это было наплевать! Год за годом я терпеливо ждала — пока армия не известила меня о том, что вы героически сгинули в черной дыре за Фронтиром!

— Я не... — Далине явно не мог подобрать достойного ответа.

— Конечно, ты не! — с дрожью в голосе выкрикнула миз Циммель, обращаясь не столько к Далине, сколько ко всем присутствующим. — Разбил мне сердце, исковеркал жизнь и не нашел времени сообщить о том, что остался жив-здоров! Без зазрения совести вынудил меня прозябать в неведении, украл моего Руди — и теперь ответишь за это, старый чокнутый маразматик!

Туршк переглянулся с медиками, тоскливо гадая, не пора ли вежливо хватать разошедшуюся клиентку и вкатывать седатив. Пока дело не прикатилось к опасной грани оскорбления личности рукоприкладством.

— В доме престарелых твое место! — бушевала Ронда Циммель. — Отныне и навсегда!

Она повернулась к гвардейцам, мгновенно взяв себя в руки и вновь превратившись в деловую женщину:

— Опекунский совет высказал сомнение в способности мистера Далине к адекватной оценке реальности. Он похитил моего мужа и держит где-то в гибернационной капсуле. Надеюсь, вы поможете мне в восстановлении попранной законности?

— Ты никогда не любила Руди. Мы с Сайнжей это понимали, а он никак не желал признавать, — сказал Далине.

— Высокие чувства остались в прошлом и не имеют ровным счетом никакого значения, — холодно отрезала миз Циммель. — Наш с Руди брак был подтвержден окружным судьей и внесен в общегражданский реестр Фузии. Это неоспоримый факт, в отличие от твоей многолетней лжи.

— Мистер Далине, — блюститель аккуратно оттер миз Циммель в сторонку, мелкими шажками приближаясь к старику и явно испытывая неловкость от перспективы упаковывать едва стоящего на ногах патриарха. — Послушайте доброго совета, не усугубляйте конфликт. Сейчас мы тихо-мирно войдем в дом. Врачи проведут свои тесты, а мы оглядимся и разберемся, что к чему.

Далине обморочно пошатнулся, хрипя, хватаясь правой рукой за сердце и заваливаясь назад. Гвардеец ринулся к нему, пытаясь ухватить сомлевшего ветерана раньше, чем тот грохнется и переломает себе все кости.

Скрюченный в три погибели старикан рыбкой нырнул вниз, перехватывая палку и длинным косящим выпадом подсекая блюстителя под колени. Бегущие под закаленным сапфировым стеклом модных часов Мирфлюка секунды застыли, намертво прихваченные каплей тягучего суперклея.

Немощный Далине крепко приложил падающего гвардейца ребром ладони ровнехонько пониже креплений шлема. Крутанулся вокруг своей оси и плечом снес набежавшего на помощь командиру второго блюстителя — невзирая на то, что молодой человек был выше его на голову и упакован в легкий бронежилет. Третий схватился за парализатор, огреб взлетевшим костылем серию неуловимо быстрых ударов по рукам и корпусу, согнулся и неловко грохнулся в блюграсс. Далине шустро скакнул через поверженных противников навстречу двум оставшимся на ногах гвардейцам, кинувшимся сгрести не в меру агрессивного старичка. Рывок влево, рывок вправо, нацеленный в лицо выпад палкой, взмах ногой — и финальный рывок, от которого слабо хрустнули два столкнувшихся тактических шлема.

Оторопевший мозг Мирфлюка констатировал неутешительную истину: он остался лицом к лицу с безумным стариком. Без всякой защиты, поскольку медики разумно не рискнули встревать.

— Я эээ... Мне было поручено сопровождать миз Циммель! — выпалил Мирфлюк, торопливо вскидывая руки. — Пожалуйста, мистер Далине, я просто консультант, это моя работа, я ничего против вас не имею!.. Умоляю, не убивайте!..

— Да провались ты, — буркнул чокнутый ветеран и всем корпусом повернулся к женщине, мрачно созерцавшей побоище: — Ронда. Я тебе говорил и снова повторю — ничего не выйдет.

— Посмотрим, — процедила сквозь зубы миз Циммель. — Отныне закон на моей стороне.

— Клал я на твой закон. Я сдохну, но не позволю тебе на якобы законных основаниях прикончить Руди и загрести его трастовый фонд. Заруби это на носу и занеси в память, — Далине метко сплюнул на туфли Ронды и, кособоко припадая на левую ногу, зашаркал к дому.

— Гребаный мир, где даме приходится все делать самой, — оскалившись, Ронда Циммель выдернула из поясной сумки крохотный игольник и без колебаний выстрелила Далине в спину. С тонким шипением сверкнула голубоватая вспышка.

На такой дистанции она бы не промахнулась — если б ей на миг не загородила обзор проекция Охотника. Трехмерная голограмма не могла причинить миз Циммель ни малейшего вреда — но призрачный Охотник, пригнувшись и растопырив четыре устрашающих клыка, беззвучно рявкнул прямо в лицо женщине. Ее рука дрогнула, разряд ушел чуть выше, зацепив угловато шарахнувшегося Далине за плечо и выдрав клок его страховидной куртки.

Железный старец не обернулся.

На ходу он перебирал узловатыми пальцами над виртуальной консолью комм-браслета. Дрожащий раскаленный воздух над обширной площадкой за домом сгустился, уплотняясь и на глазах у туршка формируя стремительные игольчатые очертания устремленного в небо межпланетного челнока класса «Миранда», до того мирно дремавшего под маскировочным куполом.

— Не надейся удрать! — пронзительно выкрикнула Ронда. Ее пальцы с тщательно ухоженными ногтями сжались в острые кулачки. — Болван, ты даже взлететь не сможешь! У тебя ни гроша за душой! Некуда бежать, негде спрятаться, пойми своей тупой головой!..

Далине достиг откинутого люка в шлюз. Глянул через плечо на сияющий белый дом и приглушенно рокочущий океан. Дернул костлявым плечом и неловко полез внутрь корабля.

Поверженные гвардейцы только поднялись на ноги, когда земля утробно вздрогнула. Здание едва заметно подпрыгнуло на фундаменте и под низкий гул с величавым достоинством сложилось внутрь себя. Там, где красовался элегантный архитектурный изыск, осталась компактная груда искрошенных керамоблоков, обломки гипрокартона, живописно скрученные металлические конструкции и невесть как уцелевшее в катастрофе кресло-качалка.

В своей паранойе старый ветеран был педантично и устрашающе последователен, загодя разместив в доме штук пять мин-сингуляторов. Сработав, мини-генераторы вакуума без излишнего шума, пожара, выброса газа и прочих экологических катастроф за считанные мгновения полностью уничтожили особняк вместе со всем содержимым.  
Зашипев гидравликой, челнок втянул три опорные ноги, солидно прокашлялся и, подталкиваемый ожившими антигравами, мягко и грациозно взмыл над побережьем. Решительно и неуклонно забираясь все выше и выше, туда, где обрывается безупречная небесная лазурь.

— А теперь чего ждем? — раздраженно осведомилась миз Циммель. — У вас на глазах насильственное удержание переходит в натуральное похищение. Это, знаете ли, уже совершенно другой разговор. Не с добрыми психоаналитиками, но с полицией и службой орбитального контроля. У него достанет мозгов рвануть к точке входа на спейсштрассе, устроить там внештатную ситуацию и усвистать невесть куда. Он такое не раз проделывал.

Сконфуженный и разъяренный капитан гвардейцев забухтел в шлемофонную связь, одновременно активировав тактический комм-браслет. Ронда Циммель едва слышно хмыкнула и поспешно спрятала игольник.

— Фонд? — вполголоса окликнул клиентку Мирфлюк. — Что-то не припоминаю никакого трастового наследственного фонда. Речь шла об оказании юридической помощи в организации воссоединения вас и вашего давно пропавшего супруга…

— Информация распределяется согласно уровню компетенции, — отразила выпад миз Циммель. — С вас достаточно того, что ваши боссы в курсе операции и ожидают, что вы оправдаете оказанное вам доверие. Ну, и заодно пополните счет корпорации, — она дернула углом рта. — Вынуждена напомнить, пока в вашем активе ноль процентов от нуля и недостойный визг перед лицом опасности... Ну да ничего. Уверена, дряхлого беглеца быстро перехватят. Вот тогда мы всласть потолкуем. Ах, независимую экспертизу бы... с МРТ и авторитетным подтверждением прогрессирующей деменции, чтобы никаких вопросов и жалостливых причитаний…

— Вы за что-то ненавидите мистера Далине? — туршк без особого труда извлек кубический корень из пятисот, получив в итоге семь и девяносто три сотых.

— Я? — нарочито удивилась Ронда, вскинув тонкие брови. — С чего вы взяли? Я испытываю глубочайшее сочувствие к этому человеку, так долго и отважно противостоявшему натиску времени. Он нуждается в защите и поддержке. Наше гуманное общество непременно поможет ему, бесплатно предоставив отличное место в учреждении психологической поддержки для ветеранов. Я даже готова сделать щедрое пожертвование в его пользу. Как только мы с вами, дорогой Мирфлюк, благополучно завершим наше тягостное дельце. Мне необходим мой дорогой Рудольф — или то, что от него осталось — и доступ к фондам. Я получу то и другое. С вами или без вас.

Она зашагала к глайдеру, задержавшись, чтобы перекинуться словом с медиками. Красивое лицо выражало приличествующие случаю уважительную печаль и деловитую сосредоточенность.

Иногда Мирфлюк крепко задумывался о том, что зря он по окончании высшего училища уступил коллективному нажиму семьи и подался в юриспруденцию. Оно конечно, традиции рода, карьера, необходимость сделать имя и проложить путь наверх. Но почему боссу втемяшилось назначить сопровождающим миз Циммель именно его? В «Тирошии» достаточно молодых и перспективных сотрудников, не страдающих внезапными припадками совестливости... или закончивших секретные курсы по искусству тщательно скрывать подлинные чувства.

Наверное, он со временем тоже научится. Станет профессионалом.

Ведь научится же?

Что, если Далине впрямь хватит опыта и удачи вырваться в открытый космос?

* * *

«Фелиция», седьмая этого имени, оказалась самым неудачным кораблем из тех, на которых доводилось летать Йонге Далине.

Собранная полвека назад на верфях Бэзира-6 как разведывательный челнок малой тоннажности. Сильно потрепанная жизнью и космосом. Купленная с двадцатипроцентной скидкой на рынке подержанных бортов с честным предупреждением продавца, что кораблик не ахти. Приобретеньице сожрало последние средства компании «Далине-Вебер». Рудольф с его интуицией прирожденного механика и золотыми руками мог бы превратить это дырявое корыто в стоящий корабль. Но впавший в долгосрочную кому Рудольф покоился в гибернационной камере, и пилот со навигатором обошлись собственными силами.

Они сделали, что могли. Нарастили мощность стержневого двигателя. Залатали то, что грозило развалиться прямо сейчас. Качнули в блок основного управления Фелицию. Тщательно извлеченную по кластерам из разрозненных архивов, чудом сохраненных бэкапов и уцелевших баз данных. Дав жизнь кадавру, бледной тени прежней Детки — Фелиции-6, погибшей во имя победы Фузии и человечества.

Попытка выйти в рейс не удалась, хотя ИскИн худо-бедно справлялся с управлением кораблем и прокладкой общеизвестных маршрутов. Былая Фелиция за годы совместных полетов до блеска отточила искусство калибровки синхрона и взаимодействия с экипажем. Новый ИскИн порой вел себя как несчастный ребенок с задержкой умственного развития.

Сайнжа честно заявил: он отказывается входить в синхрон и летать с новой Фелис. Проще, как в легендарные времена, дрейфовать от маяка к маяку под воздействием сил гравитации на ручном управлении. Молясь втихомолку Великой Матери о том, чтобы та украдкой приглядела за своими неудачливыми отпрысками.

В тот год они ликвидировали компанию. В тот год Сайнжа покинул Эйрику и напарника-умансоо. В тот год Йонге Далине остался в пустом доме на берегу океана. Наедине с тягостным грузом воспоминаний и размещенной в подвале тихо гудящей криокамерой.

Возможно, Ронда Циммель совершенно права: за годы одиночества он слегка тронулся умом. Возможно, даже к лучшему, что она объявилась именно теперь. Женщина с острым языком и решительным характером, встреченная экипажем в Мегаполисе Тау Кита незадолго до вспыхнувшей Войны Теней и приглянувшаяся Рудольфу Веберу.

— Ваши мерзкие рожи я уже сколько лет вижу, а тут объявилось что-то новое и симпатичное, — отшучивался бортмех на недоумение компаньонов. — Слушайте, у нас вроде как уговор — не лезть в личные дела друг друга. Мы команда? Команда. Лучший малый экипаж по ту и эту сторону Пояса Ориона? А то. У вас подруги и детишки есть? Есть. А у меня нет. Вот и не мешайте на старости лет ощутить себя дважды женатым человеком. Я ведь не предлагаю вписать Ронду в протоколы четвертым членом экипажа. Хорош ворчать и щелкать клыками. Вы начинаете смахивать на двух завидущих старых пердунов.

Йонге вычеркнул Ронду из памяти. Ее и многих других, оставшихся в прежней жизни. Отчаянная надежда на чудо, столько лет поддерживавшая Йонге Далине, тихо и незаметно истаяла. Организм Рудольфа никогда не преодолеет последствий травматического пребывания в открытом космосе. Сайнжа больше не вернется. Лицензия пилота Далине просрочена. На его счетах недостаточно мультиен, чтобы местный перевалочный узел дал «Фелиции» разрешение воспользоваться любым из многочисленных спейсштрассе. Он старик. Возможно, один из старейших людей в секторе Фузии. Одинокий, нищий старик с перспективой до конца жизни загреметь под бдительный врачебный присмотр. Процедуры по расписанию, калорийный обед по расписанию, анализы, тесты, релакс, физиотерапия, сеансы с психологом, общество таких же дряхлых перечниц. Ронда докажет его недееспособность и станет опекуном Рудольфа. Через год-другой адвокаты и нанятые ею светила медицины подтвердят, что кома Рудольфа Вебера необратима и неизлечима. Все согласятся с тем, что будет гуманней и милосердней не продлевать его агонию. В скорбном и торжественном молчании плачущая Ронда Циммель нажмет последовательность клавиш. Руди перестанет быть.

— Принят вызов от службы орбитального слежения Эйрики с требованием немедленно назваться и обозначить курс, — подала голос Фелиция. Прежний голос ИскИна обладал всей полагающейся богатой гаммой вокабуляций, теперь в ней слышалась только определяемая предустановками суховатая деловитость. Переведя неудачливый корабль в режим длительной консервации, Йонге не запустил алгоритм постоянного обновления баз данных, оставив ИскИн без возможности самообразования. — Вызов многократно повторяется на разных частотах. Ваши распоряжения, первый пилот?

— Ответь, — буркнул Йонге, выбираясь из капитанского кресла в рубке. Будь у челнока иллюминаторы, он сейчас увидел бы бездонную черноту и холодный, манящий блеск далеких звезд. Опираясь на палку и с трудом преодолевая высокие комингсы, он проковылял в кают-компанию, частично загроможденную криокамерой и змеящимися по полу кабелями жизнеобеспечения. Йонге потратил кучу времени и сил, перебазируя тяжеленную капсулу на борт и подсоединяя к корабельным системам — но порази его все яростные молнии Скууль, если он в точности мог ответить, зачем корячился. Видимо, вспышка интуитивного предвидения грядущих неприятностей. Или достучавшееся до подкорки осознание простого факта: он больше не в силах торчать на прекрасной Эйрике, заживо похороненный в мемориале былой славы экипажа. Он должен что-то изменить. Что-то совершить. Пусть даже это будет последним поступком в длинной, бурной и так нелепо завершающейся жизни пилота Йонге Далине.

— Поступило требование заглушить двигатели, — доложила Фелиция. — Станция запрещает нам продолжать полет. Приготовиться к стыковке, к нам направляется дежурный борт оперативного реагирования. Первый пилот, какой из протоколов задействовать?

— Хватит мощности уйти в прыжок? — Йонге осторожно положил ладонь на панель считывания капсулы, ощутив слегка заиндевевший металл и пластик. Параметры, ничуть не изменившиеся за годы. Физическое состояние удовлетворительное, температура пониженная, метаболизм замедлен, зафиксированы слабые импульсы неосознанной мозговой деятельности.

— Могу осуществить переход на гиперзвуковую скорость через шесть и три десятых стандарт-минут, — по корпусу «Фелиции» пробежали волны мелкой вибрации, — и поддерживать ее в течение одного, запятая, восемнадцати сотых стандарт-часа. После чего мы будем вынуждены вернуться в постзвуковое состояние во избежание аварийной ситуации.

— Пошел разгон, — скомандовал Йонге. — Запускай протокол «Омега-Прим». Как дела на борту быстрого реагирования?

— Приближаются. Повторяют требования о дрейфе и стыковке. Напоминают, что ваша полетная лицензия аннулирована, — ИскИн издала дребезжащий электронный звук, эквивалент крайнего изумления. — Первый пилот, схема прыжка по протоколу «Омега-Прим» лишена привязки к точке выхода и является смертельно опасной…

— Игнорировать. Согласно пункту о приоритете распоряжений капитана. Продолжать исполнение.

— Принято, — спокойно отозвалась Фелиция и на мгновение запнулась, прежде чем неуверенно выговорить: — Йонге, ты... мы... мы погибнем?

— Наверняка, — мысленно Далине посочувствовал ИскИну. Да, Фелиция-7 лишь искаженная проекция их давней боевой напарницы и равноправного члена экипажа. Она не заслуживает такой судьбы. Но кто его знает, удача переменчива. Может, они не разлетятся на атомы, а застынут в потоках материи, искривленного пространства и времени. Еще одно имя в бесконечном списке кораблей, сгинувших в безднах космоса. Ушли в прыжок и не вернулись. Фелиции не придется выбирать, на правах человека и капитана он совершил тяжелый выбор за нее. За себя и за спящего в капсуле Рудольфа. Если им суждено умереть, они совершат свой последний ритуал согласно традициям воителей Найхави. Осознанно и без страха. Сайнжа поймет и одобрит — если когда-нибудь до него долетят слухи об инциденте на орбите Эйрики.

— В этом случае я вынуждена заявить... Корабль! — перебила сама себя Фелиция. В синтезированном голосе звучало встревоженное недоумение. — Первый пилот, выход неизвестного борта из прыжка!

— Оперативники?

— По-прежнему ведут преследование. Неизвестный борт идет по траектории сближения, расстояние сокращается! — на настенной панели высветилась телеметрия трех зависших над Эйрикой кораблей. — Начать маневр уклонения?

Йонге не ответил.

— Первый пилот! — истерично взвизгнула ИскИн, прибавив децибелов. — Нуждаюсь в команде! Укажите необходимое действие! Переход на гиперзвук через две, тридцать пять сотых стандарт-минуты! Регистрирую стремительное приближение неизвестного борта! Йонге, что мне делать?..

— Помолчи, — утомленно выдохнул Далине. Синхронизация на порядок величин облегчила бы обратную связь с мозгом корабля и увеличила скорость принятия решений, но Йонге не мог заставить себя на старости лет установить глейтерный чип и войти в синхрон. Слишком много входящих данных. Слишком мало времени. Его усталый, вяло соображающий мозг не в силах мгновенно прокачать цепочки развития всех вероятных ситуаций. Да ему это и не нужно. — Продолжай наращивать мощность двигателя и исполнять последний заданный протокол.

«Пусть это случится быстро. Пусть никто из нас не успеет ничего осознать. Ничего больше не прошу. Пускай все поскорее закончится».

Фелицию тряхнуло с такой чудовищной силой, словно в незащищенный борт челнока влепили обойму вакуумных ракет. Надежно закрепленная капсула подскочила в манипуляторах. Йонге швырнуло в противоположный конец кают-компании и внезапным перепадом силы тяжести размазало по дивану. Хрустящий и скрежещущий корабль швыряло в судорогах. Йонге отчаянно пытался ухватиться за что-нибудь, но искривленные пальцы не могли сомкнуться вокруг спасительного поручня и неизбежно соскальзывали.

— Начат прыжок, — несколько растерянно констатировала ИскИн. Помолчала, анализируя ситуацию, и решительно окликнула: — Первый пилот! Активация программы прыжка осуществлена не нами!

— А кем? — Йонге частично собрал себя в подобие разумного существа, при помощи трости и несколько крепких словечек вскарабкался с пола на диван. — Фелиция, что творится? Доклад по обстановке!

— Зафиксированы бортом неизвестного происхождения, — послушно отозвалась Фелиция. — В результате проведенного маневра совершаем прыжок синхронно с ним. Протокол «Омега-Прим» не исполнен и обнулен. Ожидаю дальнейших распоряжений.

— Матка боска, — если Йонге Далине понимал что-то в управлении звездолетами, то прямо сейчас некто выметнулся из прыжка на орбиту, заложил вираж, виртуозно сгреб наружными антигравами «Фелицию» и вместе с ней сиганул обратно в гиперпространство. Провернув это безумие в течение пяти стандарт-минут на виду орбитальной станции и борта оперативников. Йонге показалось, он как наяву расслышал грохот падающих и разбивающихся челюстей всех свидетелей маневра. — Чтоб мне сдохнуть. Фелиция, мнэээ, запроси, с кем мы столь трепетно слились в объятиях?

— Связь установлена, — бодро отрапортовала ИскИн. Заглушив ее, в кают-компанию ворвался юный, донельзя встревоженный голос, кричавший:

— Мистер Далине? Йонге, вы живы? Отвечайте! Йонге, с вами все в порядке?..

— Я-то в норме, а вы, собственно, кто? — прохрипел Йонге. Часто пульсирующее сердце опять сделало крайне несвоевременную попытку сорваться с положенного места и размазаться о ребра. — Какого вам ляда?..

— Мы «Край небес», — представились с незнакомого корабля, ничуть не прояснив запутанную ситуацию. Мгновение спустя растерянно добавили: — Это я, Дис. Дис Лемелин. Йонге, вы... ты меня не помнишь?

— Я предупреждал, он может быть не в курсе о факте твоего рождения. Или думает, ты до сих пор ползаешь в памперсах, — вмешался новый голос, принадлежавший человеку постарше. На заднем плане кто-то глухо и отрывисто взрыкнул.

— Дис, — ошарашенно повторил Йонге. — Йезус Мария.

— Мистер Далине, разрешите перейти к вам на борт? — деловито осведомился второй голос. — Так нам всем будет намного проще.

— Фелиция, активируй шлюз, — умом Йонге понимал, что первому пилоту не к лицу приветствовать визитеров сидя, но ноги упорно отказывались служить, а мысли разбегались. Он так и сидел, положив руку на крышку капсулы, пока парившие в небытии «Фелиция» и «Край небес» сращивали гибкие трубопроводы выносных шлюзов, превращаясь в единое целое.

По коридорам и переходам Фелиции бодро пронесся, нарастая, многоногий топот — и незваные гости ворвались в кают-компанию. Невысокий гибкий парень с ежиком огненно-рыжих волос. Второй, малость постарше, темноволосый и долговязый, крепкого сложения, в новомодной куртке фасона «искатель приключений». За ними вышагивал яут в сетчатой броне и с наплечным репульсором. С мелкочешуйчатой кожей оттенков бронзы и тусклой меди, что среди уроженцев Найхави служило признаком крайней молодости. Парни столкнулись в дверях плечами и замерли. Яут потряхивал густой копной дредлоков и сурово пощелкивал клыками. Маленькие глаза под массивными надбровьями сияли яркими зелеными огоньками.

— Почему вы не связались с нами? — возмущенно заорал Дис. — А если б мы опоздали? Бабуля бы нас лично прикончила! Мне еще экзамены за третий курс Академии сдавать, я не могу помирать!

У Диса Лемелина был такой же решительно выпяченный подбородок и агрессивный взгляд, как у его незабвенной прабабушки, Гизеллы ван Хаглунд. Ксеноисторика и археолога, не ведающей компромиссов правозащитницы, трижды избранного сенатора Ассамблеи Фузии и родной дочери Йонге Далине.

— Исполнение маневра у Эйрики будет зачтено тебе в качестве курсовой, — хмыкнул черноволосый. — Мистер Далине, он нам все мозги выжег, всю дорогу причитая, что вы по уши в беде, и требуя поддать газу. Рад познакомиться, я Тилло Эрвин. По злой прихоти судьбы мы с Дисом — внучатые кузены. А это Кайярна.

— От крови отпрысков Владеющего Копьем Первого Дома, — синтезированный транслейтором низкий голос молодого охотника грянул утробным раскатом. — Нет чести выше, чем вживую узреть доблестного соратника Первого Копья, — яут слегка пихнул Диса коленом в задницу, освобождая проход в кают-компанию.

Потомки. Йонге Далине смотрел на прямых носителей его генетического наследия. Джет трижды заключала брачные контракты — дважды с мужчинами, нынешний — с женщиной. Четверо ее детей выросли, нашли спутников себе по душе и дали жизнь следующему поколению. На мейлер Йонге регулярно сыпались извещения о днях рождений внуков и правнуков, их провалах и достижениях. В последние годы он стирал письма, не читая и не отвечая. Был слишком занят, скорбя по ушедшему прошлому.

Интересно, под каким именем он значится в информаториях потомков? «Мощи из склепа», «Старый козел», «Дедуля/В-доступе-навсегда-отказано»? Йонге смутно припоминал весточку о появлении на свет Дискавери Лемелина, он же Дис, но вот дату рождения и имена родителей Тилло Эрвина не смог вспомнить даже под угрозой немедленной аннигиляции.

У него были внуки и правнуки, а он не желал помнить о них. Может, поэтому Сайнжа предпочел вернуться к своим — туда, где чтут голос крови, в Первый Дом Найхави. И теперь, как грозное напоминание от навигатора, в кают-компании Фелиции топчется отпрыск потомков Сайнжи.

Безумная отважная молодежь примчалась за ним, дряхлой развалиной, а он даже толком заговорить не способен. Растерял подходящие случаю слова и слишком хорошо представляет, на что сейчас опасливо взирает троица юнцов. На старого маразматика, двадцать последних лет безвылазно торчавшего на планете-курорте. Осознавшего, что его жизнь — пустота и тлен, и рванувшегося красиво сгореть в космосе.

Ну не идиот ли вы, Йонге Далине?  
Идиот. Прими факт как данность и живи с ним дальше.

— Хлопцы дорогие, какими течениями вас вообще сюда занесло? — ему все-таки пришлось вытащить неразлучную миниаптечку и вкатить себе инъекцию лиздексы. Предметы перестали троиться в глазах, а руки — нервно подергиваться. Мозг охотно согласился на обработку новой информации, речь первого пилота сделалась более гладкой и внятной. Дис и Тилло нерешительно присели на потертые диваны кают-компании. Кайярна склонился над гибернатором, разглядывая сквозь подернутое инеем стекло человека внутри и мелко, неритмично пощелкивая мандибулами.

— Миз Ронда Циммель, — Тилло бросил короткий взгляд на разинувшего было рот Диса, и тот осекся. — Полагаю, вы знакомы с этой дамой. Не так давно она и ее юрисконсульт заявились на Форчет-5. Миз Циммель связалась с моим отцом и очень настойчиво принялась выяснять любые подробности касательно местонахождения Рудольфа Вебера. Она предъявила свидетельство о браке с мистером Вебером и решение Арбитража. Напирала на боль сердечных утрат и необходимость лично заботиться о Рудольфе. Мой отец... — Тилло Эрвин с извиняющимся видом развел руками, — понимаете, у него доброе сердце. Порой слишком доброе. Он обмолвился, якобы Рудольф уже много лет на Эйрике, под вашей опекой. Дама поблагодарила и была такова. Мама заподозрила неладное и проконсультировалась с Бабулей. Бабуля Джет сунулась в базы данных, охнула, скомандовала алярму и заявила, цитирую, «Ронда сожрет его с потрохами, и отрыгнет косточки». Брошенный по семье клич показал, что ближе всего к системе Эйрики находимся я и Дис. Мы бросились заказывать билеты на ближайший рейс, но нас ждал суровый облом. Курортный сезон в разгаре, прямых перелетов нет, только с пересадками. К счастью, матриархи Найхави в память о Великом Охотнике откликнулись на просьбу Бабули и отрядили для миссии спасения Кайярну с «Краем небес». Мы пересеклись на Кестагане и рванули сюда. Вот, едва успели…

— Спасибо, — почти беззвучно выдохнул Йонге. Какие бы между ними не вспыхивали разногласия, Джет и ее клан не бросили его на произвол судьбы. Наверное, он по гроб жизни обязан этим мальчикам. Они спасли его никчемную, продырявленную во многих местах шкуру... но зачем, если вдуматься? На Эйрике у него был какой-никакой, но дом. Теперь остались только неоткалиброванная «Фелиция» и криокапсула с Рудольфом. Надо искать новое пристанище, но где? На какие бутки?

Кайярна легонько постучал длинным когтем по пластикату криокапсулы:

— Мне говорили, он проспал уже десяток стандарт-лет. Почему ты его не разбудишь?

— Отсутствует активность мозга, — с трудом выговорил Далине. — Руди... Рудольф почти что мертв. Некого будить.

— Тогда почему не похоронишь? — не унимался юный охотник. Дис и Тилло хором зашикали на яута, строя зверские рожи.

— Надеялся, однажды сработает регенерация высшей генетики, — честно признался Йонге. — Ни черта не вышло. Теперь задаюсь вопросом — не пора ли в самом деле на кладбище истории?

Если молодые люди и разгадали самоубийственный маневр первого пилота «Фелиции», они предпочли тактично промолчать.

— Зря вы так, про кладбище, — укоризненно заявил Дис. — Вас Бабуля ждет... и еще кое-кто прям-таки жаждет потолковать, — троица заговорщицки перемигнулась, Тилло и Дис слаженным движением вскинулись с диванов.

«Сейчас они активируют жетоны Управления финансов и заявят: я арестован за хроническую неуплату налогов, похищение, разглашение государственных тайн, побег и злонамеренное нежелание умирать в положенный людям срок», — подала голос абсурдная и вместе с тем казавшаяся на удивление логичной мысль. Йонге еле справился с дерущим горло желанием расхохотаться в голос. Отличное завершение биографии. Даже лучше, чем быть расплющенным темпоральными полями или свалиться в коллапсар.

Гости выстроились крохотной почетной шеренгой и застыли в классическом и древнем «равнении направо». Кайярна оглушительно рявкнул и смачно заехал себе кулаком в грудину.

По коридору торжественно плыло гравикресло.  
Ссутулясь и уронив когтистые лапищи на широкие подлокотники, в кресле восседал Саааржанайяахтаунир Владеющий Копьем Первого Дома. Сумрачный взор старого навигатора не сулил бывшему первому пилоту Йонге Далине ничего хорошего.  
Сайнжа оставался почти таким же, как в тот день, когда он покинул Эйрику. Внезапно, не потрудившись дать напарнику внятных объяснений и ограничившись расплывчатым обещанием когда-нибудь вернуться. Выжженные залпом вихревой винтовки остатки дредов на левой половине черепа яута окончательно редуцировались. Два уцелевших натуральных клыка мандибул сменились имплантами с напылением.

Невесть на каких пыльных тропинках далеких планет Сайнжа утратил оттяпанную по самое бедро правую ногу. Заменить утраченную конечность биопротезом было ниже достоинства доблестного сына Найхави, чем и объяснялось неспешно плывущее кресло.

— Делаем ноги, — одними губами скомандовал Тилло, осторожно подталкивая приятелей.

— Но... — жалобно заикнулся Дис, всю дорогу от Кестагана мечтавший хоть глазком взглянуть на воссоединение легендарных в своем роде личностей. Накрепко подхватив неуемного приятеля с двух сторон, Кайярна и Тилло не выволокли, но скорее вынесли его из кают-компании. — Слушайте, парни, это жестоко! Несправедливо!

— Жизнь вообще чертовски несправедливая штука, — философски заметил Тилло. Троица нырнула в первую попавшуюся каюту, стерильно-чистую, как на странице рекламного буклета.

— Я это заслужил! — негодовал Дис. — Уникальнейшее событие, а вы!..

— Ты вломился бы с тридекой наперевес, а потом собирал кличи «Слава!», — припечатал Кайярна. — Замкни свое кричательное отверстие, я желаю слушать.

Пустые и гулкие коридоры «Фелиции» обладали отличным акустическим эффектом. Низкий голос человека мешался с синтезированным рыком Великого охотника, творя неповторимый дуэт.

— Двадцать лет, ты, отродье протухшего яйца!

— Я пребывал в поисках!

— В заднице галактики ты шлялся, где тебе самое место! Мог хоть бы мейлер скинуть, что не подох еще!

— Матриарх твоего клана сказала: лишь познав себя в полном одиночестве, ты способен принять верное решение.

— Да?! Обалдеть! Что еще умного наговорила тебе эта ужасная женщина?

— Что ты тугодумный болван, как и большинство самцов умансоо. Не следует проявлять к тебе жалость, потакать твоим фантазиям и стремлению к саморазрушению.

— Да я вас всех поубиваю! Прямщаз начну с тебя! — за выкриком последовали грохот и трескучий звон. Дис обеспокоенно вскинулся:

— Слушайте, вдруг они там всерьез перейдут к рукопашной? Кайя, ты это... сходи, надави на них непререкаемым авторитетом матриарха!

— С какой стати? — невзирая на скудость мимики яутжа, юная охотница освоила истинно человеческое умение саркастически вздергивать бровь. — После долгой разлуки истинные друзья должны сразиться не на жизнь, а на смерть. Только так проверяется крепость уз связавшего их братства. Негоже рушить древние традиции, — быстрым мановением кисти она щелкнула Диса по кончику носа. — Не называй меня Кайя. Я проявила достаточно снисхождения к несовершенству вашего речевого аппарата, согласившись на Кайярну.

Дис закатил глаза.

— Вот уж воистину ирландские старцы, — вполголоса пробормотал Тилло, прислушиваясь к неразборчивому, но устрашающему рыку из кают-компании.

— Не помню системы или планеты с таким названием, — заинтересовалась Кайярна.

— Это название страны на Старой Земле, — пояснил Тилло. — Ее уроженцы славились репутацией редкостных задир — и оставались такими до своего смертного часа. Да, Кайярна, они слыли достойными воинами и охотниками. С поправкой на докосмическую эпоху, конечно.

— Дети Великой Матери тоже не сразу взошли к звездам, — покивала охотница. — Я постигла смысл твоей метафоры. Она верная.

Живописные проклятия, рычание и вопли потихоньку иссякли, сменившись пусть раздраженными, но попытками диалога:

— Столько лет быть рядом с ним, не пытаясь пробудить его разум?

— Нечего там будить. Пустота. Это больше не Руди, это телесная оболочка. Что? Что скалишься, жаба лысая? Думаешь, легко было это признать?

— Ты заблуждаешься, Йхо-онхе.  
— Теперь еще скажи, что я свихнулся. Тогда мы точно станем врагами на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Ты не потерял рассудок. Просто отстал от мира. Как я когда-то. Но ничего, это легко исправить. Я исполнил свой обет. Отыскал то, чего недоставало Рхудо-о'фу. Он проснется.

— Сайнжа, только не надо вот этого — утешительно врать старому, уставшему человеку.

— Я не лгу.

— Значит, тебе солгали. Ты ошибаешься. Принимаешь желаемое за действительное.

— Я никогда не лгу.

В кают-компании стало тихо. Очень тихо. Палубы и переборки «Фелиции» чуть подрагивали в такт с вибрацией стрежневого генератора, изменяющего пространство и время. «Край небес» плыл рядом, защищая и оберегая более несовершенный корабль от опасностей космоса. Человек и яут сидели в маленькой кают-компании, разделенные криокапсулой.

— Подъем, товарищи, — скомандовал Тилло. — Время пришло. Кто сомневался в блеске моей интуиции, ты, Дис? Значит, тебе и готовить реабилитационный центр к приему пациента.

— Я помогу, — милостиво обещала Кайярна.

— Думаешь, получится? — нахмурился Дис.

— У двадцати поколений арьянди отлично получалось. Что может пойти не так?

— То арьянди, а то мы, терраны и гуманоиды, — напомнил Дис.

— Механизм процесса обладает широким спектром адаптационных возможностей, — Тилло изобразил лектора в аудитории. — Он снабжен подпрограммой, учитывающей своеобразие человеческого мозга. Успокойся. Бери пример с Кайярны.

— Не могу, — зашипел Дис. — Все думаю, что они скажут, когда узнают. Помяни мое слово, нам оторвут головы. Мне и тебе, потому как Кайярна отобьётся от старого охотника и героически сбежит. Хотя нет! Ее настигнет и откарает Бабуля!

— Ваша матриарх не склонна к поспешным решениям, — возмутилась Кайярна. — Она согласится, что наши действия имели разумную основу. Она не раз упоминала: Йонге Далине тонет в болоте собственного рассудка. Ему необходимо обрести новую цель жизни. Увериться, что Великий Охотник по-прежнему испытывает в нем необходимость. Мы приняли эту миссию на себя.

— К тому же Академии позарез необходимы наставники с нестандартным образом мышления, — хмыкнул Тилло. — Так что не дрейфь, выживем. За позаимствованный корабль влетит, конечно. И миз Циммель не простит своих порушенных замыслов. Но кто ж ей судья, коли она сама вышла на тропу охоты за наследством мистера Вебера?

— Ага, с подачи анонимных доброжелателей, напевших бедной женщине о секретном трастовом фонде Вебера...

— Должен же был кто-то открыть ей глаза, — ханжески протянул Тилло Эрвин, подмигнув Кайярне.

— Вы, люди, самые отвратительные среди манипуляторов, — заявила охотница. — Хуже, чем таульгар.

— Тысячелетний опыт выживания в агрессивной социальной среде, — Дис, прижавшись к стене, осторожно заглянул в кают-компанию, доложив. — Порядок, все живы и целы. Кайя, давай ты первая, а?

Яут раздраженно оскалилась. Тряхнула головой и вестницей грядущих перемен решительно шагнула через высокий порог.


End file.
